Albert y sus facetas
by Faby Andley
Summary: Albert como nunca lo habías imaginado...ya ha sido un millonario...un vagabundo y un desmemoriado ¿Podrías imaginarlo de alguna otra manera? Pequeños fics con los que participe en la GF 2014
1. Chapter 1

**Hermosas aquí les dejo esta divertida faceta de Albert...Espero que les guste la verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo y fue como una parodia de mi misma ya que soy pasante de abogado jajaja y bueno este pequeño escrito significa mucho para mi porque con el inicie mi participación en la GF 2014**

**Muchas gracias a Mayra Exitosa por invitarme a formar parte de ALSS en donde existen chicas muy talentosas a quienes aprecio y admiro muchísimo sin mas espero que les guste.**

**Entre abogados te veas...**

**Por :Faby Andley**

Nueva york había amanecido más ruidoso de lo normal o al menos así le parecía a él, descendió del deportivo con la elegancia propia de su persona, perfectamente enfundado en un traje Armani color gis, tomo su maletín y antes de encaminarse al interior del edificio admiro su reflejo en el vidrio polarizado del vehículo, sonrió de lado al ver su aspecto, era un vanidoso y no podía evitarlo.

William Albert Andley desde muy joven había disfrutado del éxito con las mujeres por lo cual no tenía interés en formalizar con ninguna de ellas; a sus treinta dos años sentía que aun tenía que disfrutar de la vida, si la naturaleza había sido generosa con él al hacerlo un adonis, no le quedaba más que aprovechar su buena fortuna, como él mismo decía "¿Para qué hacer sufrir a una mujer, cuando podía hacer felices a muchas?".

Entro como todas las mañanas con su típica sonrisa cordial, saludando a cuanta mujer se le atravesaba en el camino, arrebatando suspiros entre las empleadas del lugar, que esperaban ansiosas el momento de verlo aparecer y si él les dedicaba una mínima sonrisa, suspiraban sintiéndose flotar entre nubes, ninguna de ellas se podía resistir a sus encantos ¿pero quién podría hacerlo? Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con él.

Era un hombre alto, atlético, su pelo rubio ligeramente despeinado le daba un aire seductor, unos ojos azules de cielo que con tan solo una mirada podían derretir al más frío corazón, y para rematar su gran carisma, que conquistaba a quien se atravesara en su paso, no por nada era el abogado mas asediado del bufete, era deseado por las mujeres y admirado por los hombres, irradiaba seguridad en cada uno de sus poros.

Entro a su oficina no sin antes depositar un suave beso en la mano de su secretaria, Ana era una mujer bastante joven pero felizmente casada, así que cuando no sucumbió a sus encantos se gano por completo su respeto, pero Ana tenía sus razones para no caer en la seducción de su jefe, estaba perdidamente enamorada de su esposo; muchas veces lo molestaba con largos sermones, del amor y la vida en pareja, temas de los cuales para nada le importaba hablar, él solo se seria fiel a sí mismo y nada más. Además ¿Dónde encontraría a una mujer que llenara sus expectativas?

Con fastidio se dejo caer sobre el amplio asiento de piel y reviso su agenda electrónica, hizo una mueca al ver que tan solo en unos segundos tendría una reunión con la actriz Elisa Legan que por onceava ocasión era demandada por uno de sus ex empleados. Si algo irritaba al joven abogado era precisamente esa mujer, que se había empeñado en que él fuera su representante. De entre todos los socios de aquel prestigioso bufete tuvo que elegirlo precisamente a él. Capricho que George Johnson su jefe no pudo negar a su más asidua clienta.

La conoció tiempo atrás en una de esas clásicas fiestas en donde el abuso del alcohol y la poca moral era lo primordial, él no cedió a sus coqueteos, su esposo el actor Robert Adams estaba presente y no quería enfrascarse en asuntos de esa índole; pero desde entonces la mujer lo acosaba constantemente, no era que la chica no le gustara pero era una clienta de su trabajo y él tenía por regla jamás mezclar el trabajo con el placer.

Exhalando un suspiro tomo la carpeta para revisar nuevamente el contrato del ex empleado, sonrió al pensar que seguramente obtendría un buen acuerdo, entre más pronto terminara con eso sería mejor no le agradaba tener a Elisa merodeando por su oficina esa mujer al parecer no comprendía que,él simplemente no estaba interesado. Salió a paso firme directo a la sala de juntas después de que Ana le informara que ya lo estaban esperando.

Al entrar vio a la exasperarte actriz, quien sostenía en sus brazos a su pequeña mascota, con su clásico vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, en cuanto lo vio se abalanzo sobre el depositando un sonoro beso en la mejilla, colgándose de su cuello provocativamente.

Fingió una cordial sonrisa y con disimulo retiro la mano de la actriz que se aferraba a su cuerpo, ante todo era un profesional. Entonces la vio ahí sentada sin inmutarse con su presencia aquello golpeo un poco a su ego por lo general cuando entraba a cualquier lugar las miradas se posaban en su persona, al parecer trataba de disimular una risita al contemplar tan desagradable escena, la impresión que le había dado no era buena ¿Pero qué rayos le importaba lo que pensara ella? ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella chica que parecía de lo más serena ante su presencia?

-Buenos días …mi nombre es Candice White y soy representante legal de Thomas Stevens quien hasta hace poco era empleado de la Sra. Legan-dijo ella con seguridad extendiéndole la mano

-Mucho gusto abogada-dijo viéndola a los ojos-Sr Stevens

-Mi representado y yo queremos saber ¿Cuál es la oferta que nos tiene?

-Ninguna señorita White-respondió sentándose frente a ella, cruzando los brazos

-¿Perdón? ¿he escuchado bien?-pregunto sorprendida

-A decir verdad, no veo el porqué está pidiendo esa cantidad si el tiempo que el Sr Stevens trabajo con la Sra. Legan fue muy corto

-No estamos pidiendo más que lo legal, por despido injustificado

-¿Injustificado?, el Sr Stevens acoso a mi clienta; así que si sabe lo que le conviene…-dijo amenazante

-¿Acosar a su clienta?-meneo la cabeza-esta tan mal informado!

-¿Hay algo que yo deba de saber?-volteo a ver a Elisa que solo emitió una risita tonta

-Mucho que debe saber, así que debería de orientar mejor a su clienta así evitaríamos un penoso juicio

-¿Dígame que es eso que según usted debo de saber?-dijo un poco molesto, aquella chica estaba insultando su inteligencia

-Pues me da un poco de pena-sonrió –pero la Sra. Legan sabe muy bien de lo que estoy hablando…ella acosaba constantemente a mi cliente…

-Eso no es posible, es una artimaña seguramente, usted…-se interrumpió, volteo a ver al joven sentado frente a él, era un chico de no más de 30 años,alto,fornido y casualmente hablaban de la misma mujer que lo enloquecía con sus insinuaciones; aquello no era del todo descabellado

-Existe un video …-continuo la chica mirando divertida el rostro de su adversario

-Elisa…-volteo a verla buscando una respuesta, la pelirroja fingía no escuchar, hacia cariños a su chihuahua, el rodo los ojos-¿Me permitiría hablar un momento con mi clienta…a solas?

-Por supuesto-sonrió poniéndose de pie y saliendo junto a su cliente al pasillo

Albert resoplo mientras trataba de asimilar ciertas cosas del caso que su clienta no le había dicho, el odiaba perder y más si se trataba de una mujer, se hizo un recordatorio mental de que jamás volvería a subestimar a una dama, en ninguna negociación y mucho menos en un tribunal, pues hace tan solo unos segundos quedo como un perfecto tonto delante de aquella linda abogada

-Elisa..Deja a ese pobre cachorro y mírame-le pidió-¿es cierto lo que dice tu ex empleado?

-¿Thomas?-pregunto indiferente

-Si ¿Cuál más? ¿En verdad lo has acosado?-pregunto levantándole el rostro con un dedo

-Bueno…quizás un poco-admitió encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Cómo pudiste no decirme?-grito enfadado

-Lo siento, es que el –hizo un puchero y suspiro-ah ¡sí lo hubieras visto cada mañana!...con su camisa ceñida al cuerpo, podando el césped-puso ojos de añoranza-tan sensual

-Elisa, debemos llegar a un acuerdo… ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Claro dale lo que pida, quiero terminar con esto-respondió con desdén

Candy sonrió triunfante en el pasillo, Tom la vio con cara de reproche sin dejar de negar con la cabeza, eso la divirtió aun más. Albert Andley el hombre más hermoso que jamás vieron sus ojos, él más tenaz abogado de la Gran Manzana, él que jamás había perdido un juicio, ese triunfador implacable, estaba ahora en sus manos, lo había dejado sin alternativa y eso se sentía muy bien

Por supuesto que ella estaba turbada ante su presencia ese hombre era un monumento, el dueño de las fantasías de cuanta mujer se le atravesara en el camino; pero si quería ser notada, si realmente quería despertar su interés tenía que jugar muy bien sus cartas, fingir indiferencia era la mejor estrategia que se le pudo ocurrir.

Lo conoció en los tribunales cuando apenas era una practicante, en una ocasión estuvo bajo sus órdenes en algunos casos, claro que en aquel entonces ella tenía unas libras de más, usaba anteojos y frenillos en los dientes; ni de chiste se fijaría noto su presencia. Mientras sus compañeras disfrutaban de sus atenciones ella se limito a aprender del mejor maestro, no se podía quejar sabia que tendría el triunfo.

-¿Qué pasa Tom?-pregunto al ver al joven cabizbajo

-¿No se te hace muy arriesgado lo que hiciste?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Thomas ¿confias en tu prima consentida o no?-le palmeo el hombro

-Claro que si Candy, pero es que tú mejor que nadie sabe que…

-No digas nada Tom-lo silencio-vas a sacar muy buena tajada ya lo veras

El chico solo se cruzo de brazos enfadado, su prima había llevado ese juego demasiado lejos, en cuanto le comento que su jefa Elisa Legan lo despidió, empezó a elaborar aquella demanda, en la que él no estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero en fin así era ella cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no había fuerza humana que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Momentos después se encontraban los cuatro nuevamente en la sala de juntas. Albert veía descaradamente a la rubia sin querer disimularlo, le recordaba a alguien pero no atinaba a decir a quien, pero no era solo eso, su frescura, su sencillez al vestir, aquella sonrisa, realmente lo tenían intrigado sobre todo aquellos labios rosas que eran tentadores, como le gustaría besarlos.

Candy fingía aplomo ante aquella mirada que la analizaba sin pudor, sentía como si aquellos ojos la estuvieran desnudando suave y lentamente, eran como una deliciosa caricia, por dentro todo su ser se estremecía, pero tenia que fingir iba por buen camino y no lo echaría a perder

-¿Sr Andley?-al ver que no obtenía respuesta insistió-¿abogado?

-Lo siento –se disculpo-¿decía?

-Que si ya me tiene una respuesta…

-Creemos que esto es lo justo-le extendió un papel con una cantidad escrita

-¿Esta bromeando?-rio devolviéndole el papel después de anotar otra cantidad

-Esto es demasiado-protesto

-Bueno, si demasiado le parece mantener este asunto con discreción, le recuerdo que si el video sale a la luz, la más perjudicada será su clienta, ella tiene un millonario acuerdo prenupcial si mal no recuerdo

-Eso es extorsión!-grito Elisa

-Sra. Legan, esto es prueba de acoso sexual en el trabajo, al menos en un tribunal

Albert volteo a ver a Elisa mascullando que se callara la boca, pues solo empeoraría la situación. Estaba algo incomodo se sentía atrapado por primera vez, él jamás se quedaba sin argumentos, él siempre lograba lo que quería,¿Quién diría que aquella pequeña señorita sería una contrincante tan difícil?, si al principio le gusto ahora estaba totalmente interesado.

-Ofrecemos esto-escribió nuevamente otra cantidad-creo que es una buena suma

-De acuerdo-respondió con una sonrisa-aceptamos

-Mi secretaria le hará el acuerdo para que lo firmen y se les entregara el cheque

-Gracias abogado Andley, ha sido un honor negociar con usted-le extendió la mano

-Lo mismo digo…Candice-estrecho su mano y una corriente eléctrica corrió por todo su cuerpo

Ella se dio la vuelta para salir,Tom y Elisa ya lo habían hecho, se sintió un tanto decepcionada de que él no diera un paso más para intentar conocerla mejor, tal vez su plan había fallado. Una mano la detuvo por la cintura antes de que saliera, su piel se le erizo aquello era un sueño

-¿Te gustaría salir a cenar?...algún día-le pregunto

-Pensé que no mezclaba el trabajo con su vida privada

-No lo hacía, pero bueno como usted y yo firmaremos un acuerdo me supongo que entonces ya no trabajamos juntos-dijo con un tono sensual que Candy sintió como si se le doblaran las rodillas

-Entonces creo que si deberíamos salir a cenar-respondió coqueta

-Felicidades ha hecho usted un excelente trabajo, abogada

-Digamos que lo aprendí del mejor-le guiño un ojo

Tiempo después la página de sociales de un conocido periódico anunciaba el compromiso de un prestigioso abogado

-"Al fin el inalcanzable abogado William Albert Andley anuncia su compromiso"-la chica leía divertida el encabezado del diario

-Vamos no te rías-pidió

-¿Así que eres inalcanzable?-soltó una risita

-No tanto como tú-la cobijo en sus brazos

-¿Sabes Candy?-cambio su rostro de la sonrisa a un tono más serio, ella lo veía expectante-debo confesarte algo antes de nuestra boda…no sé cómo decírtelo pero creo que si no te lo digo ahora, no podre seguir con esto..

-¿Pasa algo?-su corazón dio un vuelco pensando lo peor

-Tu cliente hubiera obtenido más de cincuenta mil…-soltó una carcajada

-Creo que también debo de decirte algo…Hubiera aceptado veinticinco mil…ah y por cierto el video nunca existió

Sonrió al ver la cara que su ahora prometido puso al escuchar aquello, ella se puso de pie le dio un beso en los labios y se encamino directamente hacia la habitación, después de salir de su asombro la siguió meneando la cabeza, definitivamente no podías fiarte de los abogados…

**FIN**

**Gracias Chicas espero sus comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Profesor Andley… ¿Me repite la lección?**

**Por: Faby Andely**

Candy se paseaba nerviosa por su oficina, alejarse tantos días del trabajo le preocupaba pero no podía decepcionar a su sobrino Tony,¿Por qué se le ocurrió viajar a su hermana justo cuando su hijo tenía tan anhelada excursión? Annie era mayor que ella pero en ocasiones sentía como si fuera todo lo contrario ella veía la vida desde un punto de vista diferente.

"Deberías de relajarte Candy nada sucederá si lo haces, la empresa seguirá marchando, debes de dejar de ser tan acartonada y divertirte". Sonrió, recordando las palabras que su hermana le dijo esa mañana antes de colgar el se tomaba la vida muy a la ligera, para ella nada era complicado y tenía una solución casi para todo.

¿En qué momento se metió en aquel lio? ¿Como es que se dejo convencer por ese par de embusteros? La mirada suplicante de Anthony acompañada de la dulce sonrisa de su hermana, ese par de verdad, sabía que eran su debilidad. Se sentó en el escritorio y tomo la fotografía de sus padres, los extrañaba demasiado por suerte siempre contaron con su tío George a él le debía su pasión por el trabajo.

-Candy-entro su asistente-Tony ha llegado ¿no vas a cambiarte linda?

-¿Cambiarme?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Si ¿no pensaras ir así a la excursión?-sonrió

-¿Qué te pasa Archie? Me veo muy bien-respondió orgullosa

-Si claro! ven conmigo cariño-la tomo de la mano para ponerla frente al espejo

Ella se observo, no notaba nada distinto su traje lucia perfecto, su pelo totalmente recogido y sus zapatos de tacón medio, no se veía nada mal, así que no sabía el porqué Archie actuaba de aquella manera

-¿Y? ¿Que está mal?-dijo volviéndose

-Nada-suspiro resignado, aquella mujer nunca lo entendería-toma-le extendió un bolso de viaje

-Pero Archie, yo ya tengo mi equipaje-respondió algo molesta

-Por favor Candy, lleva este será mucho mejor, te lo aseguro-dijo guiñándole un ojo

Momentos después se encontraba dentro del auto en compañía de su sobrino de tan solo ocho años, quien sencillamente no podía quedarse quieto. Al llegar a la escuela vio como ya se encontraban algunos padres subiendo sus cosas al autobús, le indicaron que tenía que presentarse con el profesor, así que se dirigió al salón acompañada del pequeño.

Antes de poder hablar se quedo pasmada, aquella maravillosa imagen la dejo sin aliento, el joven profesor de Tony se encontraba recargado en el escritorio con la corbata desabrochada con una actitud relajada, lucia tan intelectual, revisaba un tipo de libreta, su perfil perfectamente delineado podría quitarle el sueño a cualquiera y por si eso fuera poco volteo a verla con esos hermosos ojos de cielo acompañados con aquella deslumbrante sonrisa, aquello era un deleite para ella.

-Buenos días ¿Señorita White?-saludo

-Ah sí ¿Profesor Andley?-trato de sonreír

-Sí, mucho gusto puede llamarme Albert-le extendió la mano

-Y yo soy Candy-toma aquella mano suave y sintió una pequeña vibración

-Pues Candy ¿cierto?-ella asintió-sea bienvenida y me disculpo debo de ir a ponerme algo mas cómodo, ¿usted va a cambiarse?

-Así estoy bien, gracias-y dale con lo mismo pensó ¿acaso lucia tan mal?

Momentos después viajaban en el autobús rumbo a su destino. Al llegar ella estaba totalmente acalorada, apenas y podía caminar por el empedrado, la vio y sonreía ante aquella no exagero cuando le dijo que su hermana era algo complicada. Cuando por fin después de mucho esfuerzo termino de armar su tienda, se sentó sobre un tronco, totalmente agotada ahora era que recordaba el porqué odiaba las excursiones. Finalmente entro a la tienda para cambiarse ante la insistencia del joven profesor, con alivio descubrió que Archie le puso en el bolso ropa cómoda y fresca, ahora entendía el porqué todos se empeñaban en que se cambiara

A penas termino de cambiarse Tony entro a buscarla, la excursión iba a empezar y el estaba desesperado por empezar a conocer aquel reconfortante lugar. El profesor hacia de cada enseñanza algo divertido hasta ella y los demás padres se mostraban interesados en todas las cosas que mencionaba. Ella lo veía hablar con tanta pasión sobre la naturaleza, los cambios de las mariposas, todo aquello resultaba ser excitante si él lo decía con tal ímpetu, ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera así con un desconocido?

Los chicos corrían y jugaban después de haber terminado sus reportes, todo era risa y bullicio, por la noche los niños dormían rendidos después de jugar toda la tarde, ella se sentía un poco trise, así que se sentó frente a la fogata.

-Hola –saludo sentándose a la par de ella

-Hola profesor-saludo sonriendo

-¿No quedamos en que me llamarías Albert?

-Lo siento...Albert ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú terminó siendo un profesor?

-Es lo que me gusta ser, además solo lo hago como un favor a un amigo querido

-Entonces ¿te irás?

-Creo que sí, no tengo ninguna razón para quedarme-la vio a los ojos-y tú ¿ Cómo fue que te volviste una fanática del trabajo?

-vaya por lo visto mi hermana es una parlanchina

-No, solo está preocupada por ti

-Pues no debería preocuparse, soy feliz con la vida que tengo

-¿Lo eres? ¿Realmente?

Ella iba a contestar pero el sonido de su móvil lo impidió, tapo la bocina y se disculpo mientras se metía a su casa de campaña. El espero demasiado tiempo pero ella jamás regreso

No supo en qué momento se quedo dormida, solo sabía que la charla con su hermana se extendió mucho más de lo que hubiera querido, le interesaba conocer más de aquel misterioso profesor. Nunca antes había conocido a un hombre como él, la forma en la que trataba a sus alumnos, la amabilidad que tenia para con las personas a su alrededor, la entrega con la que compartía cada enseñanza ¿sería posible tener tantos sentimientos por alguien que acabas de conocer?

Aun era demasiado temprano para que las actividades matutinas empezaran, pero no podía seguir durmiendo, anhelaba su cama y todas las comodidades que tenía en su departamento. Entonces sintió una inmensa necesidad de refrescarse un poco, recordó que cuando llegaron vio un lago muy cerca, así que decidida salió de la tienda

No tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar, mas cuando estuvo muy cerca vio que cierto chico de ojos azules había tenido la misma idea de que ella. Se quedo en silencio sin poderse mover aquello era la mejor visión que pudo haber tenido, lo vio sumergir las manos en el agua cristalina para después llevarlas a su rostro, aquello era divino, la belleza natural del lugar en contraste con el que parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

A penas iba a dar vuelta para irse cuando él se percato de su presencia, entonces ella no pudo dar marcha atrás, se quedo inmóvil viendo como se acercaba a ella lentamente con esa sonrisa que podía desarmar a cualquiera, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se enrojecieran, se sentía como si fuera una adolescente ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que la hacía estremecerse sin si quiera tocarla?

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto con alegría acercándose a ella

-Por supuesto, este lugar es precioso-respondió

-¿Alguna vez había visto algo semejante?-cuestiono poniéndose frente a ella

Trato de recordar si alguna vez visito un lugar así pero no tuvo éxito así que negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?-insistió frunciendo el ceño-¿nunca has necesitado escapar un poco del ajetreo de la ciudad?

-Yo…la verdad-titubeo-no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, el trabajo…

-Cierra los ojos-le ordeno

-Pero yo este…-negó nuevamente

-Vamos escucha el ruido de la naturaleza-le pidió

-No lo sé-sonrió

-Solo detente un momento uno solo, deja de pensar en las cosas que tienes que hacer, solo déjate llevar

-De acuerdo, pero es que me es muy difícil-soltó una risita nerviosa

-"**Lo simple siempre es bello. Si estas conectado a la naturaleza todo será fácil. Sabrás encontrar el camino para llegar a tus sueños. Sabrás como amar sin ser herido y sin dañar lo que amas.  
Observa como las aves forman su nido. Observa como los árboles se renuevan cada año. Observa la armonía de todo lo no creado  
Y aprende a vivir tu vida".***

**-**Eso es bellísimo ¿Es algo que has escrito tú?- pregunto conmovida

-No, eso lo escribió alguien más-soltó una carcajada-pero creo que es muy cierto, no hay nada más lindo que la naturaleza

Se acerco más a ella y la tomo por los hombros tembló ante aquel suave contacto con sus manos

-Ahora cierra los ojos…respira lenta y pausadamente…siente la brisa sobre tu rostro…escucha el sonido de la naturaleza ¿Alguna vez te habías sentido más viva?

Ella hizo todo aquello que le pidió, quería responder pero las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios, nunca antes experimento esa sensación de sentirse relajada. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con aquella mirada azul que la envolvió en una nube de ensoñación, inconsientemente se mordió el labio inferior. Albert la observo detalladamente mientras hacia lo que le pidió, su rostro reflejaba paz y serenidad, cuando ella empezó a abrir los ojos sintió algo extraño en el estomago, entonces ella hizo aquel gesto que fue como una invitación a probar de aquella boca tentadora

Ella fue la primera en rozar aquellos labios que deseaba probar, ambos se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones de aquel mágico momento, pero la cordura regreso a ella y lo aparto suavemente.

-Lo siento-se disculpo por su arrebato

-Discúlpame tú a mí, por lo general no suelo ser asía penas y te conozco y no debería…

-¿Y porque no?-la interrumpió

-Porque sería una locura!-respondió

-¿Por qué acabas de conocerme?, quiero invitarte a salir-insistió

-No, no puedo hacerlo…no sería una buena idea

-¿No? ¿Porque?

-Porque sería complicado, yo soy complicada-exclamo

-Me gusta lo complicado…

-No funcionaria…

-Hare que funcione…

-No puedo lo siento…

-Tienes miedo por eso quieres huir…

-No lo sé, solo déjame en paz…-dio vuelta para salir

-Quiero enseñarte a vivir, quiero que aprendas que no siempre el amor es dolor, me gustas por eso le dije a Annie que quería conocerte-confeso

-Debo irme-salió a toda prisa, Annie tendría que explicarle muchas cosas

Cuando llego al campamento ya todos guardaban sus cosas, así que hizo lo mismo en compañía de Tony, evitaba a toda costa ver a los ojos a Albert. De regreso en el autobús todos cantaban y reían, excepto ellos que se sentaron lo suficientemente lejos el uno del otro.

Los días que siguieron estuvieron llenos melancolía para la chica, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo en tan solo un día se enamoro como jamás lo había hecho, en tan solo unas horas que paso a su lado se había sentido mucho más libre, como jamás en su vida se había sentido. Annie le dijo la noche anterior que el permiso del Profesor Becker vencía esa misma tarde, así que sería el último día en que el Profesor Andley estaría en el colegio

"Es una lástima, el tipo es increíble-dijo su hermana-y verdaderamente estaba interesado en ti ¿en verdad vas a dejarlo ir?"

Albert finalmente termino por aceptar que Candy jamás seria para él, pero ¿Qué esperaba?, ella era practica y él un soñador, ella era empresaria y él un simple profesor. Guardaba sus últimas pertenencias en la pequeña caja, suspiró…jamás pensó que al hacerle un favor a un amigo terminaría por entregar el corazón, pero enamorarse de ella solo fue una mala decisión.

-Profesor Andley-lo llamo una dulce voz, el volteo y se encontró con una pequeña joven vestida casualmente-disculpe se que tiene que irse, pero ¿recuerda la excursión de la semana pasada?, es que hay algo que no he comprendido-continuo mientras se acercaba a él-¿me podría repetir la lección?-

El abrió los brazos y ella corrió para refugiarse en ellos, mientras sus bocas se unían en un interminable beso

**FIN**

¿Cuál lección te gustaría aprender?

Jajaja bueno nenas,si quieren clases particulares,ustedes dicen! jajaja Espero sus reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nenitas aquí les dejo una nueva faceta de Albert que la verdad me costo un poquitin de trabajo escribirla,espero sea de su agrado ya que al final me enamore mas de mi precioso rubio vaquero**

**Vaquero Andley Suerte en el rodeo**

La cálida brisa matutina quemaba sus mejillas mientras galopaba a toda velocidad, tenía tanto tiempo de no sentir aquella libertad, quizá desde que dejo de ser un niño, por fin, se detuvo al final de la cima cerró los ojos llenando de aire sus pulmones, no entendía que lo ponía intranquilo solo sabía que necesitaba respirar un poco de aire puro.

El pasado regreso a su mente cuando solo era un pequeño, cuando solo era un niño corriendo por aquellos prados y su madre lo recibía sonriendo con los brazos extendidos una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, la limpio rápidamente y siguió su camino. Esa era la razón por la que se marcho al lado de su padre siendo un adolescente, no soportaba los recuerdos, no resistía la vida en ese lugar sin su madre.

Pero el destino le tenía una mala pasada. Meses atrás había regresado al lugar que lo vio crecer, no le estaba siendo fácil adaptarse nuevamente a esa vida, cuando su madre murió se prometió firmemente jamás regresar a aquel lugar y ahora su abuelo había enfermado así que no tuvo opción era su única familia, el rancho estaba atravesando por una crisis.

Decidió regresar a desayunar así que emprendió el camino de retorno después de dejar su corcel negro en las caballerizas entro por la puerta trasera que conducía a la cocina, Candy dio un pequeño salto al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

-Joven, me asusto-dijo apenada

-Albert, ¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte que me llames así?-respondió secamente-¿Cómo sigue Hana?

-Mejor muchas gracias-respondió sin dejar de atender el guisado en la estufa

-Eso que estas cocinando huele delicioso-murmuro atrás de ella muy cerca de su oído-en seguida regreso

Candy sentía que sus mejillas ardían suerte que se había marchado tan de prisa que ni siquiera lo noto. Exhaló un suspiro de resignación ese vaquero ya tenía dueña, una señorita de sociedad igual de apretada que él, alguien que lo esperaba en la gran ciudad, con tristeza recordó cuando eran grandes amigos y solían compartirlo todo,disfrutando de la naturaleza,recorriendo el rancho y cuidando de los no él ya no era el mismo, el día que lo vio regresar con su traje perfecto y sus movimientos refinados se dio cuenta que se había converido en alguien diferente.

Estaba tan apuesto como siempre lo fue, ella siempre lo supo espero por tanto tiempo su regreso, pero ya no era el mismo chico lleno de vida que recordaba se comportaba diferente algo había cambiado en su comportamiento.

Tenía un mes de haber llegado ahora vestía pantalones vaqueros camisas a cuadros y debajo de estas una playera de algodón que se ceñía a los músculos de su cuerpo, suspiro pensando en lo boba que era al seguir soñando con un imposible, él era demasiado apuesto para ser verdad y jamas posaría sus hermosos ojos azules en alguien como ella.

-¿Soñando otra vez Candy?-una voz la sorprendió

- ¿Qué haces levantada? –volteo a verla-te dije que me encargaría

-No es nada hija, solo una gripe-respondió la anciana-además tienes que ir a la clínica veterinaria

-Lo sé, pero aún hay tiempo, le prepare su desayuno al joven Albert

-Hay hija, sigues soñando con ese imposible-meneo la cabeza

-Madre, eso quedo en el pasado, solo era una niña…

-Escúchame bien pequeña, sé que es encantador, sé que es un hombre muy guapo, pero no pertenece aquí, ya no es el chico con el que jugabas de niña, ahora Albert…es…

-Escuche mi nombre-ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron al escucharlo entrar

-Mi madre decía que su desayuno ya está servido joven-respondió-debo irme

-Candy, cuando regreses me gustaría conversar contigo-pidió

Ella asintió mientras salía lo más rápido que pudo, lo único que quería era estar lo más lejos posible de él, su madre tenía razón él no pertenecía a aquel lugar en cuanto su abuelo muriera o se pusiera mejor se iría sin dudarlo, ella sabia los sentimientos que guardaba en cuanto a aquel lugar. A todo galope se dirigió al pueblo tratando de callar lo que sentía dentro de su corazón.

O o O

Albert estaba en los corrales cuando escucho la algarabía de los trabajadores del rancho y sonriendo se acerco a ellos, quienes guardaron silencio al verlo aparecer.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto

-Nada joven-se acerco un hombre quitándose el sombrero

-George, soy Albert-resoplo con fastidio él lo había visto crecer y le llamaba joven eso lo molesto

-Lo siento, es que los muchachos hablaban del rodeo

-¿Rodeo?-pregunto pero nadie respondió-vamos chicos, crecí con ustedes ¿Por qué tan serios?

-Es un rodeo que se celebra en el pueblo, se competirá por las siete suertes-respondió Archie

-¿Ustedes participaran?-rió arqueando la ceja

-Eso quisiéramos-hablo Neal-pero aun no lo sabemos

-¿Por qué no?-continuo

-Es demasiado arriesgado joven, domar esos caballos no es nada fácil

-Yo podría hacerlo ¿Qué tengo que hacer para participar?

-Albert, no creo que estés en condiciones de…

-George deseo hacerlo, además me supongo que habrá un premio

-Claro que si, aquí está todo escrito-dijo Archie extendiéndole un cartel

-Entonces no se diga mas-sonrió-me inscribiré ¿puedes hacerlo George?

-Como desee joven Andley-dijo bajando el rostro

Por la tarde después de ducharse decidió visitar a su abuelo, después de todo el era la principal razón de su regreso, aunque su padre se había opuesto a que lo hiciera, no podía fallarle al hombre que cuido de él cuando apenas era un niño. Sus padres eran tan diferentes no entendía como su madre una mujer dulce y alegre se había enamorado de un tipo tan frío y calculador como era su padre, nunca una palabra de cariño solo daba órdenes. Sabía que podía salvar el rancho con el dinero de su padre pero no debía hacerlo podría herir el orgullo de su abuelo

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, escucho voces en el interior, al menos su abuelo se escuchaba de mejor humor, su risa estaba acompañada por la de alguien más, una risa fresca y juvenil. Como un espía se acerco sin hacer ruido y la vio ahí como un ángel en cuclillas junto a la cama, acariciaba el rostro del anciano mientras atenta escuchaba lo que con dificultad el hombre decía. Era Candy con esa dulce mirada con esa sonrisa que él jamás pudo sacar de sus pensamientos ,pero solo hizo un leve movimiento y fue descubierto por la chica.

-¿Albert?-pregunto

-Hola Candy-saludo con naturalidad-¿Cómo se encuentra el abuelo?

-Está muy bien-se puso de pie-creo que debo retirarme

-¿Te veo más tarde?-la detuvo del brazo ella asintió-genial

Después de conversar con su abuelo salió en busca de Candy, una idea estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que regreso al rancho quería saber su opinión, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, solo se podía fiar de ella y de nadie más. La encontró sentada en la cerca del corral en compañía de Archie, quién seguramente le estaba diciendo algo divertido porque reía a carcajada, se acerco velozmente a los jóvenes

-¿Ocurre algo?-cuestiono

-¿En verdad participaras del rodeo?-dijo Candy sin dejar de reír

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?, por supuesto que lo haré!-respondió furioso

-Albert, no deberías-continuo la chica sin parar de reír-eso es peligroso para alguien como tú

-¿Para alguien como yo?-arqueo las cejas

-Apuesto a que ya se te olvido como lazar un potro salvaje

-Estas equivocada Candy, jamás lo he olvidado

-Si seguro-soltó una carcajada-debo irme ¿conversamos después Vaquero?

La chica se marcho dejando a Albert furioso, él sabía cómo domar un caballo, su abuelo se lo había enseñado pero sobre todo, sabía cómo domar a una mujer, y aquella rubia cada día le gustaba más. Volteó a ver a Archie quien seguía en el mismo lugar.

-Es linda ¿verdad?-suspiro el castaño

-¿Perdón?-lo vio con asombro

-Candy, es linda…se que te gusta desde que éramos niños, pero ¿a quién no?-se encogió de hombros

-Buena suerte con eso Albert-se dispuso a marcharse mientras le palmeo el hombro

-No te entiendo Archie ¿de qué hablas?

-Del rodeo por supuesto, pero sobre todo de Candy-dio la vuelta para irse-ah solo te advierto que si la lastimas, tendrás problemas vaquero…¡Vaquero!-rió con burla meneando la cabeza

O o O

El día del rodeo por fin había llegado, Albert empezó a sentirse nervioso, la rubia tenía razón quizá ya ni siquiera sabía cómo lazar un caballo, aunque toda la semana se la paso practicando aun tenía sus dudas. Entonces la vio aparecer muy cerca del ruedo, lucia tan hermosa y despreocupada como siempre. Archie tenía razón ella le gustaba más que ninguna otra. Desde la barrera vio la participación de los jinetes entre ellos la de Archie, que hizo un papel excelente, sonrió al recordar que de niños ni siquiera se atrevía a montar un caballo y ahora era muy diestro para domarlos.

-Albert-la dulce voz de Candy lo sorprendió -por favor no lo hagas

-¿Por qué no Candy?-se acerco a ella

-Porque has olvidado cómo hacerlo, tú ya no eres el mismo

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo molesto

-Has cambiado, ahora eres mas como de la ciudad

-No Candy sigo siendo el mismo-dijo con seguridad

-No, sé que te irás en cuando tu abuelo mejore, se que nunca podrías acostumbrarte a esta vida

-No me iré a ningún lado, se lo he prometido al abuelo

-Bien, pero eso no cambia que debes de dejar esto del rodeo por la paz, como broma estuvo bien

-No es broma y no daré marcha atrás-dijo acercándose más a ella, solo se interponía la barrera entre sus cuerpos

-Bien has como desees-se encogió de hombros-después de todo ni me importa lo que te suceda

-¿De verdad no te importa?-le guiño un ojo

-No, debo irme y suerte vaquero-dijo tomando el ala del sombrero en señal de saludo

El turno de Albert había llegado, el potro que montaría era demasiado salvaje pero así lo pidió ,le molestaba que pusieran en duda su capacidad, él era un hombre competitivo y les demostraría que estaban equivocados, que seguía siendo el mismo chico rebelde al que su abuelo le enseño todas las artes del rodeo, su abuelo era el mejor jinete y no permitiría que el apellido Andley quedara avergonzado.

Subió a la barrera que daba con el cajón en donde se encontraba el potro salvaje que se acerco preocupado al rubio, a pesar de los años que tenían sin verse lo seguía apreciando como en el pasado, además sabia los sentimientos de Candy hacia el chico.

-Todavía puedes arrepentirte, este caballo es de los más salvajes que he visto-murmuro cerca de su oído

-Lo haré Archie, dejen de tratarme como un tonto-su enojo aumento

-Como sea, sigues siendo un necio-meneo la cabeza

Albert decidido se puso los guantes de dejo caer sobre el caballo bronco que ya se encontraba dentro del cajón, apretó las espuelas a los costado del lomo del potro, dando la indicación de que se encontraba listo para que el cajón fuera abierto, acto seguido el animal salió dando patadas hacia atrás y hacia arriba enfurecido, el rubio logro permanecer en el tiempo estipulado para ser calificado, pero los movimientos del potro eran tan fuertes que por un momento ya no pudo sostenerse más. Cayó a varios metros de la arena girando sobre su propio cuerpo para quedar boca abajo inconsciente

Candy salió corriendo sin importarle nada mas, Albert no se movía así que entro al ruedo corriendo, el caballo ya había sido lazado y retirado del lugar, la camilla llego para socorrer al hombre que yacía sobre la arena. La chica se arrodillo a un lado del cuerpo, sollozando le acaricio el rostro.

-Por favor reacciona Albert-gimió-te quiero mucho por favor necesito que estés bien

-¿De verdad me quieres?-dijo el secando el rostro de la chica

-Eres un tonto!-grito poniéndose de pie, salió del ruedo molesta

-Espera Candy-la siguió-no me respondiste ¿me quieres?

-Eso no importa…te irás algún día

-¿Recuerdas que quería hablar contigo?-ella asintió-No quiero irme Candy, por favor dime que no me vaya

-Eso piensas ahora, pero algún día te aburrirá esta vida y querrás marcharte

-Candy, yo…-le tomo la mano-te quiero desde que era un niño y si tú me das una oportunidad deseo tener una vida contigo

-No creo que sea buena idea, algo me dice que terminare con el corazón destrozado

-¿Por miedo Candy?, la chica que recuerdo no le temía a nada

-Solo tengo miedo de ti… ¡rayos!-se lamento

-No te dejare Candy-la abrazo por la cintura-ni a mi abuelo, ni al rancho, sólo tienes que confiar en mi

Ella iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero los suaves labios de Albert se lo impidieron, se dejo llevar por las sensaciones de aquel beso y lo abrazo por el cuello acariciando sus cabellos, desde niña soñó con ese momento y ahora era una realidad.

Albert perdió el concurso de rodeo en donde Archie salió vencedor, pero aquello al rubio poco le importaba. Jamás regreso a la ciudad, aún pudo disfrutar de su abuelo un par de años más, con el tiempo se caso con Candy quien le dio cuatro preciosos hijos. Aun competía en los rodeos pero ahora con más suerte que la primera vez. Aunque para él la mejor suerte de su vida fue haber caído de aquel caballo y saberse correspondido por la mujer que amaba.

**FIN**…

Muchas gracias por leer chicas! espero todos sus comentarios!

Mis especiales agradecimientos a:Nerckka,Elisa,Sabrina Weasley,Angdl,Lu de Andrew,Gatita Andrew,Andleysbabe,CandyFan72,Livy,Lady Lyuva Sol,Chiquita Andrew,Paloma,MiluxD,Clau Ardley,Liovana,Josie,Friditas,Rose Grandchester,Artemisa,Heidy,Demonyc

Elisa: Si te voy a complacer,bueno no con un Albert guardaespaldas pero si con un detective ¿que te parece? Espéralo en el próximo!

**Saludos y Bendiciones**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un caso muy especial…**

Parecía ser un día como cualquier otro, nada fuera de lo normal. El detective Andley entró a su oficina para documentar los casos que habían sido resueltos. Abrió la primer carpeta y sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo, no había nada más satisfactorio para él que siempre dar buenos resultados. Algunos de sus compañeros lo consideraban antipático ya que se mantenía al margen de las relaciones personales con sus compañeros, pero tenía motivos suficientes para comportarse de aquella manera.

Desde niño tuvo que vivir en las calles, su familia fueron las pandillas de Chicago ¿Cómo era entonces que se convirtió en detective? Ni el mismo lo sabía, el destino quiso llevarlo por ese camino. Conoció a George Johnson cuando solo tenía diecisiete años de edad. Desde entonces ya nunca más estuvo solo, ninguno de los dos tenia a nadie más así que se hicieron compañía mutuamente.

Nunca olvidaría la tarde que todo comenzó, él, un ladronzuelo venido a menos, fue atrapado por uno de los mejores policías del área. Al principio fue tratado con rudeza, estaba asustado y avergonzado por haber sido pillado. Era la primera vez que se había atrevido a hacerlo, todo por el amor de una mala mujer que no valía la pena recordar. Veía el piso sintiéndose la peor basura del universo. A pesar de haber crecido sin padres, su abuela siempre le dio buenos consejos, le inculcó el amor y el respeto por la vida.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del cuarto de interrogatorios se abrió y apareció un hombre de mirada compasiva y sonrisa amable. Era el único que le preguntó cómo estaba y desde entonces se ganó su confianza absoluta. Los meses que permaneció en prisión acudió todos los días a visitarlo .Con el paso de los días la admiración por el joven detective nació. Le debía todo a George pues confió en él cuando nadie más lo hizo. Le dio la oportunidad que la vida le había negado. Si él no se hubiese cruzado en su camino probablemente en esos momentos estuviera muerto o en alguna prisión de máxima seguridad.

Tomó entre sus manos una fotografía que estaba en su escritorio. Era del día en que lo ascendieron a detective. La mirada de George parecía que saliera del papel impreso a la realidad. Ese brillo que había en su mirada, se le veía orgulloso, jamás se lo diría, él simplemente lo sabía. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero él podía sentir el cariño que le tenía y con eso era suficiente. El golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sonrió al entender de quien se trataba.

-¿Se puede Albert? – preguntó.

-Por supuesto, no tienes ni que tocar – se acercó para saludar.

-Me alegra verte muchacho-le dio un fraternal abrazo – el jefe nos ha asignado un nuevo caso.

-¡Genial! – respondió con fastidio-¿De qué se trata?

-De un caso muy especial, la hija de un prestigioso empresario está desaparecida, tenemos que empezar con las investigaciones – le extendió la carpeta.

-¿Hay fotos de la chica? – preguntó abriendo el folder, analizó el reporte cuidadosamente.

-Sí, la foto está bajo el informe – respondió George-¿la encontraste?

-Si-contestó casi sin aliento al ver la belleza de la chica, parecía un ángel y pensar que estaba en quien sabe qué lugar.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó George al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Nada, solo que pienso que es una pena lo que ha de estar pasando esta joven – puso la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

-Sí, es demasiado joven y demasiado bonita – sonrió de lado.

-¡George!, es una chica extraviada, probablemente está pasando por cosas terribles – dijo arqueando la ceja.

-Sí pero aun así es bonita – rió a carcajadas al ver el rubor que cubría las mejillas del rubio.

Momentos después salían de la comandancia para hacer las primeras investigaciones. Albert se sentía muy dichoso de ser el compañero de George, quien mejor que su mentor para serlo además, era uno de los mejores detectives de Chicago. Todo lo que había aprendido se lo debía solo a él. El primer lugar al que llegaron fue la universidad. Tenían que interrogar a las amigas de la chica que fueron las últimas que la vieron así como el novio de la joven; esta última información decepcionó un poco al detective Andley.

Dos lindas jóvenes esperaban en la oficina de la dirección de la conocida institución. Una morena de ojos de zafiro algo tímida y una pelirroja guapísima que lo veía sin recato alguno. Las chicas abrieron los ojos de la impresión al ver al guapo detective entrar en la oficina, disimuladamente lo estudiaron de pies a cabeza. Era un hombre muy atractivo, sus ojos azules parecían transportar al mismo cielo con cada mirada, suporte, aquella rudeza de su rostro no evitaba el poder percatarse de sus finos rasgos, las dos ahogaron un suspiro.

-Buenos días señoritas soy el detective Johnson y el es mi compañero Andley, necesitamos hacerles algunas preguntas.

-Claro las que desee detective – respondió la coqueta pelirroja.

-Necesitamos saber ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a la Srita. White? – prosiguió Johnson.

-Pues yo…la verdad…-respondió la morena nerviosa.

-La vimos ayer por la tarde, dijo que se reuniría con su novio-se apresuró a responder la pelirroja-¿Verdad Annie?

-Si Elisa, así fue – respondió bajando le rostro.

-¿Saben dónde podemos localizar al joven?-preguntó Albert.

-Claro, ese vago siempre está en el bar DeVille ¿saben en dónde está? – dijo con indiferencia.

-Por supuesto – respondió el rubio-¿Por quién debemos preguntar?

-Por Terry, ahí todos lo conocen ¿es todo?¿o te puedo ayudar en algo más? – se acercó provocativamente al rubio y George se aclaró la garganta.

-Es todo en lo que puede servirme señorita – dijo apartándola suavemente – les dejo mi tarjeta por si tienen alguna información.

-Bien-sonrió altiva tomando la tarjeta – entonces nos vamos…Annie.

Las dos jóvenes salieron. George reía divertido por la escena que presenció. Aquello era bastante común, cada que había féminas que interrogar prácticamente se arrojaban a los brazos de su compañero y amigo

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – preguntó molesto.

-Nada – soltó una carcajada – sigues siendo un imán para las mujeres.

-¡George!-exclamó molesto – mejor vayamos al bar.

Cuando entraron a ese sitio fueron centro de las miradas de los visitantes del lugar. No era difícil darse cuenta cual era su profesión, con tan solo verles los rostros serios se podía percibirse. Se acercaron a la barra en donde señalaron al joven que buscaban. Estaba junto a la barra, era un chico alto de cabello largo y ojos azul intenso, sostenía una guitarra entre sus manos con aire despreocupado, se acercaron a él y le mostraron la placa.

-¿Terry? – Preguntó Johnson y el joven asintió – estamos investigando la desaparición de su novia, la señorita White.

-¿Candy? – preguntó arqueando las cejas.

-Por Dios-Albert sonrió de lado-¿tiene usted otra novia?

-Claro que no, pero ella creo que ha roto conmigo – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?-Cuestionó Johnson.

-No...Creo que fue ayer por la tarde, quedamos de vernos pero se fue muy molesta – dijo meneando la cabeza.

-¿Molesta? ¿Como si quisiera huir? – preguntó Albert.

-No, estaba molesta conmigo, pero eso es personal…

-De acuerdo le dejamos nuestra tarjeta. Si recuerda algo más comuníquense inmediatamente con nosotros.

Cuando estaban en el auto compartieron sus puntos de vista. A Albert le parecía que los jóvenes sabían más de lo que decían saber pero George pensaba que solo uno de ellos sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Descartaron la idea de un secuestro ya que no existía ninguna llamada de rescate pero aun era prematuro sacar esas conclusiones. Había algo mucho más al fondo de todo ese embrollo. El timbre del móvil los sobresaltó. Andley recibía un extraño mensaje.

-¿Qué pasa? – exclamó George.

-Es un mensaje dice lo siguiente: Detective Andley si quiere saber donde se encuentra la señorita White por favor vaya a esta dirección. Espero sea prudente. Acuda sin la compañía de nadie más. Gracias. Espero haberle sido útil.

-¿No pensaras ir solo?

-¿Por qué no?, si vas te pondrías en riesgo.

-De acuerdo pero te esperaré a una distancia considerable, si no regresas, iré a buscarte.

-Como digas George, entonces ¿vamos? – el hombre asintió.

Llegaron a una villa apartada, Albert dejó el auto a una distancia considerable. Se adentró en la propiedad con cautela pero no había sonido alguno. Aquel lugar lucía abandonado como si tuviera mucho tiempo de no recibir visitantes, solo apreció un auto deportivo en la entrada trasera lo cual le llamo mucho la atención… quizás era el auto de su informante. Con pistola en mano se dirigió hacia la puerta pero nuevamente se encontró con el silencio.

Llego a un viejo salón. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que alguien discutía, al parecer era un hombre y una mujer. Sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta de donde salían los murmullos, escuchó atento lo que decían…

-Te dije que sería arriesgado – dijo el hombre.

-Pero ¿qué más podíamos hacer?¡Si al menos no fueras un inútil!

-Ahora resulta que soy el culpable – protestó.

-Vamos cariño, no te molestes ya le mandé el anónimo al viejo – respondió la mujer.

-Eso espero porque la verdad, no me gusta que exista una investigación, así que entre más pronto termine esto, mucho mejor.

-Lo lograremos, esa tonta nos servirá para algo, te lo dije fue buena idea que la enamoraras…

-Pero si de boba no tiene nada, nos descubrió.

-Un pequeño detalle pero al final lograremos nuestro propósito.

-Así es querida, dinero y tú y yo huiremos hacia el mar, por cierto ¿Dónde está la princesa?

-En la última habitación bien atadita… ¿no te gusta esta sensación? siento la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas.

-Oh cariño, ya sé lo que buscas – la besó con intensidad.

Albert observó toda la escena desde el pequeño agujero de la cerradura. No podía creer el cinismo de esos dos chicos, demasiado fríos para su edad… lo más sorprendente era de quien se trataba, nada más y nada menos que la tímida morena de la universidad y el despreocupado chico del bar. Envió un texto rápido a George en lo que subía las escaleras para auxiliar a la chica. Aquellos dos estaban muy entretenidos en sus demostraciones de cariño.

Finalmente, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación al final del pasillo, al intentar abrirla se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave por lo que tuvo que usar la fuerza de su cuerpo para abrirla. Procurando hacer el menor ruido, al fin la puerta se abrió, la chica dio un salto sobresaltada mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Él le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Se acercó a ella para desatar sus manos y su boca.

-¿Estás bien? – Susurró en voz baja, ella asintió asustada – soy el detective Andley, te sacaré de aquí.

En unos segundos la propiedad estaba rodeada de patrullas. Albert salía con la joven abrazada a su cuerpo mientras los delincuentes salían esposados ¿Quién diría que sus amigos resultarían ser los culpables? En cuanto la chica vio a su padre corrió a sus brazos con alivio, el hombre lloraba desesperadamente… Le agradeció con la mirada al joven detective mientras se acercaba a George.

-Muy bien muchacho, ¡lo lograste nuevamente! – le palmeó el hombro.

-Creo que siempre hay alguien dispuesto a colaborar – sonrió.

-Más bien una chica interesada en volverte a ver – le señaló a la pelirroja que se encontraba con el padre de la chica.

-¡George! – exclamó molesto.

-Vamos es muy linda, no quiero morir sin conocer a tus hijos.

-Lo dices como si fueras un viejo – soltó una carcajada.

Días después, Albert se encontraba en su despacho llenando el reporte de ese caso especial, como le había llamado George. Suspiró al ver nuevamente la imagen de la chica, en realidad era demasiado hermosa. Los culpables habían sido puestos tras las rejas. Annie confesó que lo había planeado todo en complicidad con su novio Terry después que su familia quedara en la ruina. El plan original era que el chico seduciría a la joven millonaria, se casaría con ella y le quitaría parte de su fortuna pero cuando ésta los descubrió en un acto desesperado, llevaron a cabo el secuestro. Meneó la cabeza pensando que no solamente en los barrios pobres se formaban los delincuentes. El golpeteo de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede detective Andley? – él volteó para encontrarse con la rubia de ojos brillantes.

-Por supuesto Srita. White – se puso de pie de un salto.

-Por favor llámeme Candy – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Sera un placer…Candy – le sonrió – puedes llamarme Albert.

-De acuerdo – bajó el rostro sonrojada – solo vengo a darle las gracias por acudir a rescatarme.

-En realidad todo se lo debo a un mensaje anónimo.

-La verdad, fue mi prima Elisa quien lo envió, ella tenía sus sospechas.

-Pues me alegra que lo hiciera, lamento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por algo como eso.

-Pero gracias a Dios todo está bien, mi padre quiere que lo invite a comer este sábado, a usted y a su compañero por supuesto.

-Será un placer – respondió sin dejar de sonreír – asistiré con gusto.

-Bien, entonces debo irme – dijo dando vuelta para salir.

-Albert…

-Candy…

Sonrieron por haberse llamado al mismo tiempo

-Lo siento ¿me decías? – se disculpó apenado.

-Pensaba que quizás…bueno yo…-murmuró nerviosa-¿te gustaría salir a tomar una copa?

-Creí que nunca te atreverías – sonrió de lado – acepto encantado.

Salieron de la oficina conversando amenamente, unos ojos negros veían con satisfacción aquella escena… presentía que si él llegara a faltarle a su muchacho, éste nunca más estaría solo.

**FIN….**

**Chicas muchas gracias a quienes han dejado sus comentarios,hemos llegado al final de estas facetas escritas por su servidora y amiga pero las invito a leer las de mi amiga Mayra Exitosa...se divertirán lo aseguro...Esto surgió gracias a ella en un reto para la GF y la verdad me divertí muchisimo escribiendolas a pesar de que nunca había escrito algo a contra reloj,pero bueno de eso se trataba**

**Mis especiales agradecimientos a : CandyFan,Elisa,Clau Ardley,Liovana,Laila,Gatita Andrew,Sabrina Weasley,Angdl,Rose Grandhester,Josie,Friditas y a todas aquellas que se han tomado la molestia de leer**

**Muchas gracias nenas Saludos y Bendiciones para todas ustedes nos leemos en la proxima!**


End file.
